


You are not expecting this

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuando con la historia contada en "Impossible is not the word for this", Poe pide ayuda para encontrar a su ahora ex novio, Rey y Finn tratan de dar con él buscando por toda la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Phasma tiene que soportar que Ben tenga compañía en la casa que comparten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not expecting this

**Author's Note:**

> Continuamos con la historia en el Universo Alterno, donde aquellos destinados a encontrarse, lo hacen.

 

**YOU ARE NOT EXPECTING THIS**

 

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando entró a su casa, la cual era una de las pocas familiares en vez de dúplex; específica para un profesor que trabajó por quince años en el campus y que comenzó a dar clases en la universidad cuando sus cuatro hijos eran pequeños. Se pensó en remodelarla cuando se jubiló, pero entonces llegaron ellos y no fue difícil que si eran hija y sobrino de quien ponía el dinero, les fuera asignado el lugar con más espacio de todos.

Después había conocido a Phasma y había sido perfecto, la chica rubia era físicamente capaz de enfrentarse a su primo si es que era necesario y ella estaba feliz de vivir en un lugar con habitación propia, área de estudios y un salón de entretenimiento equipado con una pantalla de 52 pulgadas y PS4. Ya tenían dos años viviendo así y el único punto complicado fue cuando trató de que su mejor amigo Finn se quedara con la habitación libre que tenían.

Ben se negó por completo. Finn tuvo que compartir una casa con otros tres chicos desconocidos y con los que no lograba congeniar, aparentaba sufrir melodramáticamente cada que podía frente a Ben, diciendo que su vida era un infierno y cosas similares, pero no conseguía nada. Hasta la semana pasada cuando las cosas cambiaron y le presentó a un chico, Poe, el cual acababa de conocer y así de rápido, ya eran novios y querían vivir juntos.

Sólo estaba el pequeño detalle del novio de Poe, el cual llegaría de Florida ese mismo día. Había estado esperando la llamada de Finn pero no sucedió nada, le mandó un mensaje por la tarde diciendo que si necesitaba ayuda le llamara, pero nada. La opción más probable era que el chico tuviera algún problema con el vuelo y no hubiera llegado aún. Ella creía que cuando finalmente apareciera y viera a su novio con otro novio, una bomba estallaría.

No lo culparía, si llegaba a golpear a Finn se lo tendría bien merecido, pero estaría lista a ayudarlo en cuanto fuera necesario.

Cuando entró a la casa le sorprendió encontrar a Phasma en la cocina con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, colapsada encima de un libro cerrado. Su primera clase era hasta el lunes así que le extrañaba verla así. Cuando hizo un poco de ruido al abrir al refrigerador y sacar una botella de jugo, la despertó. La vio tallarse los ojos en ese único gesto infantil que conservaba y sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

Ella se sentó frente a la otra chica, sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y miró el reloj, justo marcaba las diez en ese momento, se lo enseñó a la chica y este hizo un sonido desesperado y dejó caer la cara sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa Gwen?

La rubia respiró varias veces muy profundo y dejó salir el aire despacio, parecía estar bastante alterada por alguna razón y no era el hecho de haberla llamado Gwen, para el mundo ella era Phasma pero hacía una sola excepción. Si alguien más la llamaba Gwen, entonces conocería lo que significaba la frase “lo golpearon salvajemente”.

-Me dormí sólo quince minutos.

-Tal vez debas ir a tu habitación si es que estás muy cansada –respondió ella y le dio otro trago al jugo de naranja que sostenía entre sus manos. La chica rubia puso los ojos en blanco, otro signo claro de desesperación que le causó mucha gracia.

-Mi cuarto comparte una pared con el de Ben.

De los cuatro cuartos de la parte superior, su primo había escogido el más grande, el único con terraza y baño propio, ellas tenían que compartir el baño del pasillo, que era muy amplio y con tina, pero aun así ellas habían considerado grosero que acaparara de esa manera una habitación. El siguiente con más espacio era el que ocupaba Gwen, parecía que había sido el cuarto de los hijos más pequeños, tenía un gran armario de doble puerta y con eso ella había quedado conforme, tenía mucha ropa que guardar.

Ambas habitaciones eran contiguas, lo cual hasta ahora no generaba ningún problema, los tres solían desvelarse casi al parejo, usaban la computadora y el ruido del tecleo era lo único que se escuchaba después de la media noche. Los tres usaban audífonos para no molestar a los otros con su selección musical, uno de los primeros acuerdos a los que llegaron al comenzar a vivir juntos.

-Llegué a las seis, me preparaba para cenar cuando comencé a escuchar las risas…

-¿Risas? –La interrumpió porque aquello no tenía sentido, ¿quién estaba en su casa?

-Sí, risas –afirmó la rubia comprendiendo que le fuera extraño escuchar algo así. Gwen tenía a sus chicos, Mitaka y Thanisson, pero no solía llevarlos a la casa, ella tenía a Finn pero tampoco era usual que pasara tiempo ahí. Ben, él simplemente las tenía a ellas y listo.- Primero pensé que era mi imaginación, así que subí y me quedé escuchando fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Ben, entonces escuché ese sonido profundo casi desconocido que resultó ser su risa y en respuesta, otra mucho más ligera, casi musical.

-¿Una chica?

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Phasma casi ofendida.- Te lo dije desde que los conocí, a tu primo no le gustan las mujeres, espero ahora me creas.

-Sólo están riendo y conversando Gwen, mi primo hizo un amigo –levantó el puño en señal de victoria, durante todos sus años en la escuela Ben no había tenido nunca a nadie a quien llamarle amigo. Siempre había un pero, sus características físicas que no cobraron sentido hasta pasada la adolescencia, el hecho de que tuviera poca tolerancia a la frustración y lo expresara como si de un niño de tres años se tratara o que fuera un genio con los números. Cualquiera de esas cosas terminaba por alejar a cualquiera que lo intentara.

Aunque ella pensaba que lo habían intentado mal, que si uno se quedaba el tiempo suficiente se daba cuenta de que los fallos de su primo, aunque eran evidentes, no eran lo más importante.

-Sí, claro.

Phasma la tomó de la mano y la jaló para salir de la cocina hasta llegar a las escaleras, subieron sin hacer mucho ruido y entraron en la habitación de la chica. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras la rubia aprovechaba para cambiarse, parecía que seguía con la misma ropa que usó para salir en la mañana. Salió de su inmenso clóset vestida con su pijama rosa de gatitos, algo que no dejaría fuera visto por nadie más que ella y su primo.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le pidió silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Escucharon una especie de susurros que no podían entender, eso despertó su curiosidad sobre la persona que estaba del otro lado de la pared con Ben. Si hubiera mandado un mensaje a su tía contándole, seguramente creería que estaba bromeando.

Cuando el primero gemido se escuchó ella casi se cae de la cama de la sorpresa. Entonces todas las palabras, los quejidos, los gritos, hasta los besos, fueron audibles y se quedó fría sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que salir de ahí, era obvio, pero la risa silenciosa de Gwen no le ayudaba en nada y tampoco el hecho de que al moverse, finalmente terminó por caerse. Daba gracias por la mullida alfombra.

_-¿De nuevo?_ –preguntó la voz desconocida, una voz grave pero de tono más alto que la de su primo, una voz que pronunciaba con claridad a pesar de verse interrumpida por un sonoro quejido que hizo que ella deseara estar en cualquier otro lado, el que sea, menos ahí.

_-¿Crees que puedes recibirme otra vez?_ –la voz de Ben le provocó una especie de nausea que hizo que se levantara del piso de un salto y corriera escaleras abajo, donde aún podía escucharse los gemidos y refugiarse en la cocina, el único lugar donde casi no se escuchaba nada.

Phasma estuvo a su lado al segundo siguiente, atrapada entre el shock y la risa.

-¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó sabiendo que  ella no tendría una respuesta.

-No tengo idea, pero de que no sale de esta casa sin que lo interroguemos, de eso estoy segura. –Entonces la rubia pudo comenzar a reír, porque ya no era la única que sufría al tener que escuchar aquello y por no poder estar en el piso superior y tener que esconderse en la cocina.

-Por supuesto que no sale sin saber todo de él –respondió ella sacando su celular para mandar un mensaje. _Ben tiene un amigo._ Lo mandó a pesar de saber que su tía podría coger el siguiente vuelo para comprobar semejante afirmación, esperaba que no lo hiciera, pero este tipo de noticias no se podía demorar.

 

Terminaron de ver la película pasada la una de la mañana, ella pasó frente a la habitación de su primo y sólo se detuvo un momento. _Tus pestañas son muy claras, casi no las puedo ver con esta luz…_

Maldijo a la persona que construyó aquella casa, las puertas y paredes eran tan delgadas que la ilusión de privacidad era una mentira, hasta ahora no les molestaba porque los tres eran unos ratones de biblioteca, concentrados en el trabajo y el estudio. No se imaginaba como era cuando cuatro niños corrían y gritaban todos los días, aquello debió ser un circo.

Estuvo intercambiando mensajes con su tía por media hora antes de quedarse dormida, dejando de lado el hecho de que podía escucharlos aún y le sorprendía que si habían estado así toda la noche, aun tuvieran energía para la madrugada. Eso era extraño, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Irles a tocar la puerta y pedirles que se callaran? Ni loca haría eso, había escuchado la risa de su primo, algo inusual y que rayaba en la clasificación de fenómeno paranormal, algo que no había escuchado desde la infancia. Sí tenía que aguantar el demás desfile de sonidos que salían de la habitación por la recompensa de saber que Ben reía, lo haría.

Su celular la despertó a las seis de la mañana con treinta minutos. Casi estuvo a punto de golpearlo y aventarlo después contra la pared. Sin embargo se obligó a responderlo, podía ser algo importante.

-Rey, necesito tu ayuda –la voz de Finn la despertó por completo. Lo conocía desde un año atrás cuando un tipo la había arrebatado su mochila en la calle, ella había corrido detrás de él y lo había alcanzado, estaba a punto de darle una paliza cuando Finn apareció y la “ayudó”. Ella no tenía idea de cómo es que la había ayudado, pero él siempre lo contaba de esa manera. El chico era agradable y pronto se hicieron los mejores amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó mientras se levantaba y luchaba por ponerse los pantalones sin soltar el celular.

-Es Poe –dijo él y ella creyó que la bomba había caído, durante la noche había llegado el novio, ahora ex novio de Poe y le había partido la cara. O peor, había golpeado a Poe y amenazado a Finn con un arma para que se alejara de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba imaginando locuras.

-¿Dónde estás? –Ella había conseguido ponerse una playera y una chamara, metió los pies en los tenis y estaba lista. Esperaba que Finn no respondiera que estaba en el hospital porque entonces sí que las cosas estarían muy mal.

-En casa de Poe, ven con Phasma.

La llamada se cortó y ella sin importarle otra cosa entró al cuarto de Gwen y jaló su cobija para destaparla y despertarla en el proceso. No lo logró, se subió sobre la chica, sacudió su cabeza y ella tan sólo se quejó levemente.

-Finn necesita ayuda –susurró con fuerza en su oído esperando una reacción.

-No me importa –respondió la rubia y se volteó, logrando que ella se cayera en el proceso. Se dio por vencida y salió corriendo de la casa, Finn estaba parado frente a la casa de Poe, visiblemente consternado, al verla, pareció relajarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Ella evaluó el estado de su amigo, físicamente parecía estar perfecto pero la preocupación era evidente.

-¿Phasma? ¿Ben?

-Gwen está dormida y no logré levantarla y Ben tiene compañía.

Finn abrió mucho los ojos ante esta información, lo comprendía, la gente solía pensar que su primo estaba condenado a una vida de soledad donde sólo su familia le haría compañía porque era su deber. No lo culpaba, el día que Finn lo conoció y pese a que Rey los presentó, nunca lo miró y no le dirigió la palabra. Después, le aventó un cuaderno y los lápices que había usado para dibujar un prototipo que no terminaba de ser lógicamente posible.

-¿Cómo es él? –preguntó su amigo y ella sintió que era la única persona que consideraba que a Ben le podría gustar una chica.

-No lo sé, nunca lo vi, sólo lo escuchamos. –Respondió pensando que el chico podría irse mientras ella no estaba en la casa y Gwen dormía, entonces su tía se enojaría horrores porque ella no le enviaría la foto que le había prometido.

-Podría ser un poltergeist. –Ella miró a su amigo sin saber si bromeaba o era serio al pensar que la explicación más probable para que Ben tuviera una relación era si la tenía con una especie de energía sobrenatural.- Uno del tipo sexual, como en la película de El Ente.

-Hay veces que no entiendo cómo es que eres un ex marine y haces un master en ingeniería.

Finn la miró divertido pero en cuanto escuchó que Poe salió de la casa se le olvidó todo eso, de inmediato fue a su lado y puso toda su atención en su nuevo novio. A ella le había agradado Poe nada más conocerlo, se consideraba su amiga y lo apoyaría en lo que fuera; aunque al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de romperle la nariz por iniciar una relación con su mejor amigo teniendo novio, eso no se hacía.

-¿No vienen los demás?

-Phasma está dormida y Ben tiene relaciones con un poltergeist.

Sí a Poe le pareció aberrante las palabras de Finn no lo evidenció, aquellos tontos parecían considerar divertido todo lo que saliera de sus bocas y lo único que hizo fue darle un beso y mover negativamente la cabeza. Ella tenía ganas de darles un golpe y decirles que la persona que estaba con Ben tenía una linda voz y pestañas tan claras que no era posibles de ser observadas con la luz de la Luna.

Resentía que hubiera clasificado a su primo como caso perdido, que creyeran que nadie querría estar con él nunca, que fuera más creíble cualquier cosa imposible a que alguien disfrutara su compañía.

A punto estuvo de regresarse a su casa.

-Bren llegó ayer –Anunció Poe, ella entonces lo escuchó con una dosis equivalente de atención e incredulidad.- Se enojó de manera terrible y simplemente se fue, cuando quise seguirlo me di cuenta de que no sabía a dónde había ido, dejó todas sus cosas en la casa, hasta su celular. Llamé a Finn, lo esperamos muchas horas, en la noche llamé a varios hospitales pero nada. No sé dónde está.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco, no entiendo por qué no regresó a la casa, dejó todo en su mochila y ayer hizo suficiente frío como para que le causara problemas…

-Poe, estuvieron todo el día metidos aquí en la casa, ¿no es así?

La pregunta de ella pareció hacerlo valorar algo, de repente pareció apenado y entender lo que ella pensaba. Finn lo miraba sin comprender, su amigo a veces pecaba de inocente, simplemente su brillante mente trabajaba a otra velocidad y aunque lograba cosas geniales, muchas veces lo más simple no lo comprendía.

-Sí regresó los encontró en la casa –dijo ella aclarando las cosas para Finn- debiste esperarlo tú solo y no llamar a Finn.

-Otro error de mi parte –aceptó Poe, parecía lamentarlo realmente y fue por esa razón es que ella decidió ayudarlos.

-Tenemos que buscarlo en todas partes –dijo ella decidida, miró entonces a Poe- Mándame una foto de él, la más clara que tengas de su rostro, también a Finn, nos separaremos para buscarlo.

Recibió una foto por mensaje en su celular, la vio, habían hablado varias veces del novio de Poe pero nunca le pidió verlo, después de todo eventualmente tendría que conocerlo. Era un chico con una sonrisa discreta, piel muy blanca y cabello naranja o rojo, dependía de la luz con la que se observara. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus pestañas muy claras, tanto que costaba trabajo verlas.

Por un segundo pensó en las palabras de su primo pero sacudió la cabeza, el mundo no era tan pequeño.

Finn fue asignado al campus, cafeterías, bibliotecas, tiendas y todas las personas con las que se cruzara. Poe iría al aeropuerto, central de camiones, sitios de taxis, tiendas departamentales, tiendas de autoservicio. Ella iría a todos los hospitales y clínicas que pudiera encontrar, lo cual era un trabajo bastante arduo y para el cual quisiera la ayuda de Gwen o por lo menos de Ben, pero que tendría que hacerlo sola.

La primera era la clínica del campus, era un lugar pequeño donde no habían tenido ningún paciente y sólo abrían hasta las dos de la tarde durante los fines de semana. La enviaron hasta el hospital universitario donde el servicio de urgencias estaba abarrotado y parecía que no podía lograr que nadie le hiciera caso, había gente gritando, varios parecían drogados y otros no tenía idea de cuál era su problema. Se sintió abrumada, era un hospital público y uno de los más concurridos, no sabía ni cómo acercarse para preguntar lo que quería.

-Rey –dijo una voz a su lado, pertenecía a una mujer mayor, alta y delgada, la había visto varias veces con uno de sus varios tíos que en realidad no era familia directa sino los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, del padre de Ben.- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Sí, claro –respondió aunque no podía recordar su nombre, tal vez habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio en una reunión familiar.

-Trabajo aquí y me pareció extraño verte, ¿pasa algo?

Ella parecía preocupada así que se apresuró a decirle que realmente no le pasaba nada, pero que estaba buscando a una persona que tenía posibilidad de haber terminado en urgencias de algún hospital. Cuando Poe les contó la situación especial de su ahora ex novio, ninguno le creyó, era raro, alguien que sufría convulsiones con el frío no podía ser normal.

-Te parecerá extraño pero he leído sobre el caso –respondió la amiga de su tío mientras la conducía dentro del servicio de Urgencias, pasaron por detrás del mostrador y ella le pidió permiso a la asistente para tomar su computadora.- Fue publicado hace años por varios neurólogos, no se llegó a ninguna conclusión, el niño era sano en todos los sentidos pero al exponerse al frío comenzaban las crisis.

-¿Será la misma persona? –Ella sentía genuina curiosidad y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por ese desconocido que ahora estaba perdido.

-En los artículos médicos no se identifican a los pacientes, pero su caso es único. Recuerdo que la  conclusión que se tuvo fue que como era necesaria una exposición directa, la familia se mudara a un estado con temperaturas elevadas.

-La persona a quien buscó viene de Florida –dijo ella y la amiga de su tío la miró sin entender, claro, nadie entendía que alguien con ese tipo de problema terminara viviendo en Búfalo.

-Todo ingreso de cualquier hospital o clínica es reportado en este sistema –abrió un programa en su computadora, revisaron entre ambas los nombres y las características físicas de los ingresos del día anterior. Ninguno correspondía.- ¿Tienes una fotografía?

Rey asintió y envió por bluetooth la foto a la computadora, la amiga de su tío la subió al sistema como una alerta, si era ingresado en Urgencias le sería comunicado directamente para poder localizarlo.

-¿Es estudiante de la universidad?

-Sí, inicia su primer semestre el día de mañana.

-Espero que lo encuentren.

-Doctora Kalonia  -una enfermera en uniforme de color lila se acercó a ella, Rey tuvo que aceptar que no debió olvidar un apellido como ese y más por el hecho de que ella la reconoció pese al tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Lo siento Rey, si me dejas tu teléfono te avisaré si sé algo –ella asintió y apuntó su número en el celular que la doctora le tendió.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió y cuando la doctora le dio la espalda ella buscó la salida lo más rápido que pudo, los hospitales no le gustaban en absoluto. Una vez en la calle decidió que preguntaría en farmacias y restaurantes de la zona, en algún lugar debería haber pasado el tiempo, incluiría hoteles aunque en ellos no le darían ninguna respuesta directa, tendría que utilizar su carisma para que por lo menos le dijeran algo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada cuando sintió hambre cada que entraba a un restaurante, pero no se decidió a comer en ninguno. Lo más que hizo fue comprar un café en su lugar favorito, El Castillo, el cual tenía música en vivo por las noches y mucha gente lo abarrotaba, pero a las dos de la tarde casi no había clientes; sin embargo, Maz, la mujer delgada con el mandil negro, le preparaba con eficiencia su café de moka con almendras y leche descremada.

Decían que tenía más de cuarenta años, rayando en los cincuenta, lo cual ante sus ojos era imposible, debía tener unos veinticinco años, su perfecta piel de color oscuro era su admiración, así como su cabello rizado que mantenía muy corto. Le puso su vaso de café frente a ella y disfrutó por unos segundos su perfecto olor.

-¿A quién buscas?

Le sorprendió la pregunta, aunque tal vez Maz era buena observadora, ella había mirado a la calle todo el tiempo, fijándose en los hombres altos que pasaban, buscando el cabello rojo o naranja del hombre que necesitaba encontrar.

-A él –respondió al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la fotografía en su celular.

-Sabes que no olvido un rostro ¿verdad? –preguntó Maz, ella asintió, su local estaba ubicado de cierta manera que aunque fuera externo al campus, todos los que entraran o salieran de él pasarían frente a El Castillo.- Deberías haber venido a buscarme antes de perder todo el día en otros lados.

-¿Lo has visto? 

-Ayer pasó horas sentado frente aquí, parecía perdido, confundido y sin una sola moneda en la bolsa, justo cuando salía a invitarle algo, se levantó y se fue. –Respondió Maz y ella casi salta de la alegría, por alguna razón el saber que no estaba por completo desaparecido la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Qué hora era? ¿Se veía enfermo? –Maz pareció valorar las preguntas antes de responder, ella quería sacudirla para que hablara, pero no lo haría, respetaba mucho a la mujer como para hacer eso.

-Las tres de la tarde y enfermo no se veía, tal vez sólo parecía tener frío.

Eso la hizo temer lo peor, frío a las tres de la tarde no podían augurar nada bueno en alguien con el problema que tenía el ex novio de Poe.

-¿Viste para dónde se fue? –Maz de nuevo lo pensó y acto seguido señaló la calle que llevaba de vuelta al fraccionamiento escolar, era un camino directo, imposible perderse. Si había regresado a la casa de Poe, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

-Gracias Maz –dijo ella estirándose sobre la barra hasta lograr abrazar a la mujer.- Eres genial.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería con su vaso bien sujeto en la mano izquierda, fue cosa de diez minutos y entonces estaba ya entre las casas dúplex iguales, pensó que podría haberse perdido o no recordar cuál calle exacta o casa exacta era. Todas eran iguales después de todo. Se detuvo frente a la primera y tocó a la puerta.

 

 

Cuando Phasma abrió los ojos eran las dos de la tarde y la había despertado la sensación de hambre. Se cambió a unos pants y una playera blanca, nada de gatitos para salir por la puerta de su habitación. En la cocina encontró a Ben, parecía que también se estaba despertando, cosa que le parecía adecuada después de toda la actividad de la que fue testigo indirecta durante el día previo.

-Te odio –le dijo al pasar a su lado y el hombre que nunca expresaba nada sonrió. Eso debería haber bastado para que lo golpeara y saliera huyendo, era un dolpenganger hasta no demostrar lo contrario o tal vez había sido abducido y suplantado por un doble que no sabía que Ben Solo jamás, pero de verdad jamás, sonreía.

-Lo sé –respondió y aquello pareció causarle demasiada gracia porque su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande y puso más empeño en lo que hacía, un omelette o algo parecido, algo que jamás se había cocinado en aquella casa, donde sobrevivían a base de sándwiches, cereal y comida para llevar.

-¿En serio estás cocinando? –preguntó ella mirando sobre su hombro, se veía bastante delicioso y con ingredientes que no había en su casa, eso sólo significaba que Ben había ido de compras para poder preparar aquello.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Bueno, pensé que si te acercabas a la estufa terminaría en un incendio –respondió ella sinceramente, además de que Ben solía alimentarse con frituras y refrescos, por lo menos eso creía.

-No cocino para ustedes –dijo él sin prestar demasiado atención a la conversación.

-¿Para nosotras no pero para él sí? –La verdad es que le causaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de quién era tan especial para lograr que Ben pasara toda una noche a su lado y además de todo, cocinara en la mañana… bueno, en la tarde.

-Justamente –respondió él mientras terminaba la preparación y lo montaba en un plato, le parecía demasiado bien hecho y sentía ligera envidia de que para ella no hubiera algo así de especial. Pero era Ben, seguramente sólo había una persona en la vida que le provocara eso, por lo tanto, le parecía excelente que la hubiera encontrado.

Se distrajo mirando los mensajes de su celular, casi todos eran de Rey, le informaba de su búsqueda y de los pobres resultados que tenía hasta el momento.

-Rey está ayudando a Poe a buscar a su ex novio.

La atención de Ben de repente se concentró en ella y el peso de su mirada la hizo apartar la vista de su celular.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin saber por qué parecía tan importante aquello, para ella era una tontería y aunque si había despertado cuando Rey le pedía que la acompañara, simplemente decidió que no tenía ganas de ayudar.

-¿Desde cuándo lo buscan?

-Desde hoy en la mañana.

-Oh –la expresión simple le causó extrañeza, esperaba una disertación de por qué Poe Dameron era una terrible persona, como la expresó durante la semana, cuando Rey les había explicado que durante el día sábado esperaban un gran drama en el cuál tenían que apoyar a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Ben le dijo que estaba en desacuerdo, que Poe había pasado de tener una relación a destruirla porque conoció a alguien más, quitándole toda la importancia al hombre que al parecer había tomado la decisión de cruzar el país porque él se lo había pedido.

Pero ahora Ben parecía estar corto de palabras, sirvió dos vasos de jugo y los puso junto con el plato sobre una mesa de servicio de madera y simplemente se lo llevó todo con dirección al piso superior. Ella se preparó algo sencillo, lo de siempre, un delicioso plato de cereal y fruta picada. Se sentó a ver televisión, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras veía capítulo tras capítulo de una nueva serie que le habían recomendado, cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta principal se sorprendió que ya estuviera oscureciendo.

-¿No ves tu celular? –entró diciendo Poe, ella debía aceptar que se concentró tanto en la historia que olvidó revisar sus mensajes.

-No –dijo ella y se encogió de hombros, él prendió las luces de la sala y apagó la televisión. Phasma tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en la mano y sacarlo a empujones, por mucho que comprendiera su preocupación no consideraba que debiera forzarla a interesarse.

-Finn y Rey vienen para acá –le informó él- Maz Tanaka le dijo a Rey que lo vio dirigirse hacia acá el día de ayer, es extraño que nunca llegara.

-Tendrás que tocar casa por casa preguntando si alguien lo vio. –Ella sonrió, imaginándolo al recorrer las calles y solicitar la información por horas y horas.

-Rey ha estado haciendo eso desde hace tres horas.

-¿Qué?

Phasma se sentía contrariada y algo enojada, este tipo arruina la vida de su ex novio y su mejor amiga tenía que andar arreglando sus errores. Rey debería regresar a descansar después de pasar el día entero buscando y el inútil frente de ella debería ir a reportar la desaparición a la policía y llamar a la familia del chico.

-Hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada –suspiró con cierto grado de tristeza.- Nadie lo ha visto.

Antes de que Phasma pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió de nuevo, una muy exhausta Rey entró y sin decir nada fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Regresó a reunirse con ellos a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quitó los zapatos.

-Alguien lo vio.

Poe casi se le lanza encima al escuchar aquello, Phasma no lo podía creer, pero Rey solía ser muy persistente cuando se proponía algo.

-¿Dónde?

-Frente a tu casa –respondió y Phasma casi se echa a reír.

-Claro, cuando salió después de hablar conmigo –Poe se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la sala, parecía que tenía ganas de gritar.

-No, por la tarde –añadió Rey.- Tu vecina de la casa de al lado salía de su casa por la tarde cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en el pórtico, parecía estar esperando algo. Ella es estudiante de posgrado, doctorado según me dijo, biología molecular, no suele hablar con muchas personas pero respondió de buena gana mis preguntas.

Tomó otro tragó al vaso de agua que había traído de la cocina y cerró los ojos por un momento, Phasma pensaba que si hubieran empezado preguntando en la misma calle habría sido más fácil pero no lo diría en voz alta.

-Dice que regresó una hora después, había ido a comprar cosas a la tienda, tu ex novio estaba hablando y voy a citar sus palabras para que no dudes de las mías, –Rey se puso seria, cambió ligeramente el tono de la voz- “estaba hablando con el chico raro con el que vives, ese tan alto que duele el cuello cuando intentas verlo a la cara y que es siempre tan grosero”.

-¿Ben? –Poe parecía dudar de todos modos de sus palabras, después de todo Ben no hablaba con nadie y odiaba la interacción con extraños. Rey sonrió al escuchar el tono de Poe, era lo que esperaba.

-Esa fue mi reacción, sin embargo ella no se quedó a ver qué más hacían, supuso que lo esperaba a él y que simplemente se equivocó de casa, así que no sé a dónde se dirigió después de eso.

Cuando Rey terminó de hablar Finn estaba ya tocando a la puerta, Poe se tomó la libertad de abrirle, tal vez para Rey estaba bien pero Phasma consideraba que se tomaban demasiadas libertades en casa ajena. Pasaron varios minutos para que pusieran al tanto a Finn de las indagaciones de Rey, las expresiones de sorpresa no se dejaron esperar y para cuando Poe preguntó dónde estaba Ben, iba bajando las escaleras con la mesa de servicio y el plato y los vasos sucios.

-Ben ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Poe se había aventurado a hablarle aunque desde el inicio era obvio que no le agradaba y que lo toleraba exclusivamente por Rey. No se detuvo, siguió su camino a la cocina y regresó con dos latas de refresco y una bolsa de papás fritas.

-¿Qué quieres Dameron?

Poe no se amedrentaba en presencia de Ben como mucha gente lo hacía y podía hablarle de frente y hasta intentar bromear con él.

-Ayer te vieron hablar con este chico –Poe le mostró la misma foto que había pasado a Rey y a Finn, no pareció reaccionar a la misma, la miró por un segundo antes de volver su vista de nuevo a Poe.- ¿Sabes a dónde fue después de hablar contigo?

-Pues se vino en la cocina, después ahí mismo donde está sentada Rey y después en mi cuarto –respondió, Rey casi salta del sillón y Phasma se echó a reír con todo lo que tenía. Finn y Poe, bueno, ellos lo miraba con la boca abierta, tal vez se preguntaban si estaba bromeando; pero ellas lo conocían mejor, si no fuera realidad lo que acababa de decir no habría abierto la boca para responder.

Además, ellas sabían que Ben había tenido compañía y Phasma sabía que esa compañía seguía en la casa y que Ben había cocinado para él.

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

La pregunta de Poe murió en sus labios cuando unos pasos bajando por la escalera captaron la atención de todos, ahí estaba el chico de la foto, el ex novio de Poe, vistiendo una chamarra y un gorro de Ben, haciendo parecer que la temperatura de la casa estaba cerca del grado de congelación. Miró a Ben antes que a nadie, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, compartiendo lo que parecía un dialogo sin palabras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se dirigió a Ben ignorando a todos los demás, Poe parecía querer subir para reunirse con él pero no pudo, fue desplazado por el hombre alto que con imponer un poco de fuerza lo quitó del camino.

-No, ¿escogiste la película? –Iba ya subiendo las escaleras, ignorando también a los demás, cosa que para Ben era de lo más común.

-El Conjuro. –La voz del chico era agradable, justo como les había parecido la noche anterior.

-No la he visto. –respondió Ben alcanzándolo a media escalera.

-Dicen que es buena.

-Bren, tú odias las películas de terror… -la voz de Poe parecía rota, decepcionada, cargada de un sentimiento extraño.

-No, tú odias las películas de terror, lo que yo odio es que me digas Bren. –El tono cambió al dirigirse a su ahora ex novio, ciertos rasgos de molestia que a nadie le parecían inadecuados aparecieron en su voz. Su mirada se endureció pero cuando volvió a ignorar a Poe y miró de nuevo a Ben, se convirtió el algo diferente, parecía como si sólo importara las palabras que le dirigía a él y a nadie más.

-Tampoco te gusta el refresco, ni las frituras. –Poe lo intentó de nuevo, de cierta manera parecía que tenía el corazón roto, como si no pudiera creer nada de lo que pasaba. Phasma pensaba que era muy poco sincero de su parte, como era posible que pudiera cambiar a su novio y luego mostrarse dolido porque ese novio había tomado otra opción, una muy buena si se tomaba como muestra sus actividades del día anterior. 

-A ti no te gusta el refresco y consideras las frituras como poco saludables, yo tan sólo las dejé de comer para no causarte incomodidad. –Respondió el chico pelirrojo antes de tomar la lata de refresco de la mano de Ben.

-Bren…

-¿Qué parte de odia que le digas Bren no te quedó claro?

Bueno, cuando Ben Solo grita se hace escuchar. Normalmente la gente se aleja de él cuando eso sucede, todos menos Rey y Phasma, estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de reacciones. La gente nueva era diferente, solían considerarlo como si fuera un fenómeno desagradable a quien debían evitar; por eso las chicas miraron preocupadas al pelirrojo, pero él las sorprendió mucho más de lo esperado.

Comenzó a reír, esa risa que de igual manera habían escuchado ayer, por completo sincera y musical. Ben cambió su expresión al dejar de mirar a Poe, tomó de la mano al otro hombre y terminaron de subir las escaleras, segundos después se escuchó el portazo y supieron que estaban dentro de su cuarto.

-Poe, trae las cosas de tu ex novio para acá –las palabras de Phasma parecieron despertarlos a todos.- Me parece que se quedará con la habitación que Finn quería hace un año.

 

* * *

 

-¿Incluiste en la historia a Maz Tanaka y la doctora Harter Kalonia?

-Yo no estoy inventando esto –respondió Poe a la pregunta de su compañero de escuadrón, Snap Wexley se había integrado al grupo que escuchaba sus sueños al último y aunque alguien le había contado los previos, parecía no entenderlo.

-Pensé que sólo lo hacías para entretener a Finn en sus terapias –respondió el interpelado. Finn estaba realizando una serie de movimientos repetitivos que le ayudarían a recuperar la movilidad completa de su brazo, tarea que tenía que realizar por espacio de treinta minutos.

-No, de verdad sueño con lo que estoy contando –dijo Poe. La verdad es que no entendía por qué soñaba con eso, con todo el detalle de otro mundo, parecía importante, sin embargo, conocer cada cosa que había sucedido y como era que Ben y Hux terminaban juntos pese a que en teoría, no debían ni siquiera haberse conocido.

Cada vez que despertaba de un sueño sentía que algo había cambiado, no lo entendía del todo, pero creía que al haber afianzado su relación en otra realidad, la suya se modificó. Abrió los registros de las últimas batallas, Takodana y la destrucción de la Starkiller, pero según lo que decía la información disponible, la misión que comandó con su escuadrón se realizó antes de que la súper arma de la Primera Orden disparara por primera vez.

Su memoria le decía otra cosa, la masacre del sistema Hosnian, millones de millones de muertos, la Nueva República destrozada. Pero al revisar los registros a los que tenía acceso, nada de eso había sucedido. Poe no entendía nada, muchos menos que entre los heridos que fueron sacados en el Halcón Milenario figuraran los nombres de Finn y de Han Solo.

Las cosas no eran como las recordaba, no se había percatado porque seguramente los cambios antes habían sido muy sutiles, pero después de este último sueño todo estaba siendo muy diferente. Se había dado por vencido, jamás lo iba a entender, en su realidad Kylo Ren y el General Hux seguían siendo terribles villanos, pero en la realidad que él recordaba era mil veces peor, porque habían causado muchas más muertes, mucho más dolor.

En cambio ahora volvía a tener la esperanza de recuperarlos, de volver a estar en presencia de las dos personas más poderosas de la galaxia y no sentir miedo sino alegría. Wexley y su amiga Jess comentaban lo ridículo que era la historia de Poe, se reían porque no imaginaban a dos de las cabezas de la Primera Orden encerrándose en una habitación a comer y tomar bebidas. Finn lo miraba tratando de entender porque les contaba aquello, a él no parecía importarle otra cosa más que su presencia, el tono de su voz y la compañía que le proporcionaba.

Al ver a Finn comprendía lo poderoso que lo hacía sentir tener a su lado a la persona que amaba, tenía el motivo para ser capaz de combatir contra quien fuera y cambiar el mundo. Cada que cerraba los ojos lo entendía de nuevo, como era que Ben siempre encontraría a Hux y ahora estaban cambiando el mundo, poco a poco, desde otra realidad que sólo él podía ver.

De verdad no lo entendía, pero ya no trataba de entenderlo, sólo repetía sus sueños y buscaba alguna diferencia a lo que recordaba, algo que en algún momento le permitiera corregir el error que cometió diez años atrás. Cerró los ojos y luchó para evitar que las imágenes no vinieran de nuevo a su memoria, perdió como siempre.

_-¿Saldrás con una nave?_

_-Necesito comprar algo en Hosnian Prime._

_-¿Comprar algo?_

_-Es un secreto Poe._

_-¿Un secreto?_

_-Por favor._

_-¿No estás usando técnicas Jedi conmigo verdad?_

_-Te estoy pidiendo un favor, nada más._

_-Owen…_

_-Es cosa de unas horas, regresaré antes de la cena._

_-Muy bien, pero si Skywalker te dice algo…_

_-No te preocupes Poe, le diré que te obligué a darme permiso._

Poe abrió los ojos y Finn lo miraba queriendo preguntar qué pasaba, tenía lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas como muestra del terrible efecto que recordar aquello tenía sobre él. No le podía explicar qué pasaba, de todos modos nadie le iba a creer, ni siquiera él. Pero era algo que había vivido, la última vez que miró al ahora General Hux tomar una nave y volar a Hosnian Prime, sabía que iba a ser el cumpleaños de Ben y quería darle una sorpresa. No debió dejarlo ir, Luke había tenido una serie de sueños extraños y percibía que algo acechaba las mentes de los Jedi.

Cuando llegó la noche y la nave no regresó supo que había cometido un error, el peor de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:   
> 1) Harter Kalonia es la doctora que atiende a Chewie después de la batalla de Takodana y parece entenderlo muy bien.  
> 2) El Ente (The Entity) es una película de 1982 donde un poltergeist aterroriza a una mujer, me traumó por un buen rato.  
> 3) Como les he dicho, ambas realidades se mezclan y los "sueños" de Poe, no son eso, definitivamente no son sueños.  
> 4) La persona que leyó esto primero googleo el nombre Owen en relación a Star Wars, sólo puedo decir que no tiene nada que ver con el tío Owen de Luke. Pero si investigan un poquito más encontrarán la respuesta.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me encuentran en Facebook en la página Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
